Torn
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: What does it mean to be both the Only Heir of Godric Gryffindor and the Royal Descendent of Salazar Slytherin? Harry is about to find out, but which will he chose? Will he be allowed to choose? HD, HG. discontinued
1. Prologue

**What does it mean to be both the Only Heir of Godric Gryffindor and the Royal Descendent of Salazar Slytherin? Harry it about to find out, but which will he chose? Will he be allowed to choose? H/D, H/G, and possibly some H/Hr.**

**I am having a character Gender problem, here. I don't know whether either Moon or Morag MacDougal are boys or girls, so I made them both girls. I also made Blaise Zabini a girl, even though I know Blaise is make, thanks to HBP. I also had I little trouble with Snape, here. So, if you have any suggestions, please tell me.**

**This is a working title which I don't really like so, any suggestions?**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEEEEEEASE DON'T SUE ME...weeps piteously Thank You. **

**Anything you recognize is probably from the first book, because I did take bits and pieces of it.**

**Prologue – A different beginning**

"Potter, Harry" That crisp, stern voice called, and the immense Hall broke into frantic whispers.

The boy with the messy black hair and stunningly green eyes held his head high, despite the queasy feeling in his stomach. He walked proudly to the stool in the front of the Hall. In the eyes fixed on him, veiled respect at the way he commanded attention without trying was hidden behind awe. He sat regally and the Hat was placed on his head.

_Well, Well, boy. Harry Potter!_ The hat whispered in his ear._ I have been waiting for you. What a challenge. The Heir of Godric Gryffindor on your father's side and The Slytherin Prince through your mother. You'll be great one day, so…Where shall you go on your way to greatness? Hmmm…Cunning, yes, a healthy thirst to prove yourself. But so Brave and true of heart. Loyal, too. Smart definitely, but not in Ravenclaw, I don't think. No…Hufflepuff would be laughable for you…So Red or Green? Silver or Gold? Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

Harry could hear murmurs out side of the hat. The stern Professor who had called him up muttered, "-Never taken this long! Could there be something wrong with it?"

Finally, the Hat straightened on his head and the hall went silent. "SLYTHERIN!" It shouted.

Everyone froze. Dumbledore stood as the Hat was remove and Harry got to his feet. He looked at the Headmaster, who beckoned him forward. He complied and stood in front of the staff table.

"Harry, my boy, what did the Hat say to you?" He said gently.

"Well…" Harry looked pointedly at the students who were all looking and listening intently. They all promptly turned away and began talking in hushed whispers. Dumbledore looked mildly impressed, while the other teachers seemed to be in shock at the easy way he silently controlled the students he didn't even know "It said the I was Heir to Godric Gryffindor on my father's side…"

"Then why on earth did it put you in Slytherin?"

"Well. It also said that I was Slytherin Prince through my mother. It said the I was cunning, loyal, um…brave…uh, oh and had a thirst to prove myself…and that I was smart but wouldn't fit in Ravenclaw."

The headmaster looked thoughtful. "Well…I guess you are in Slytherin, then. Hopefully, you'll ruin their reputation for producing evil wizards. Now…Go sit down, lad."

Harry nodded and turned to the students. He walked slowly to the Slytherin table and sat. The seat at the head of the table had been quickly vacated for him. He glanced at Ron and smiled reassuringly. Ron looked shocked. He looked next to Hermione Granger a little ways down the table, who had also been sorted into Slytherin, even though she was a muggle born. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

The rest of the sorting was uneventful. Ron went to Gryffindor, as he had wanted to, and Blaise, a pretty redheaded girl with, oddly enough, icy blue eyes, came to sit next to Harry.

Food appeared and everyone began to eat. Harry felt someone sit in each of the two empty chairs on his left. He looked up to see the pale-faced boy from Madame Malkin's to whom he had yet to be introduced and Hermione had come to sit next to him.

"So, it's true then. You're the famous Harry Potter." The boy had and air of superiority about him. Harry nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

Harry smiled and shook the boys hand. "Hello." He turned to the frizzy-haired girl. "Hey, Hermione."

She smiled back. "Hello, Harry. I see we ended up in the same House. I imagine everyone was shocked when you didn't end up in Gryffindor like your parents."

"Yeah. I guess." He shrugged. He hadn't known both his parents were in Gryffindor. How had she? "How'd you know?"

"Oh," She blushed faintly. "I, um…I read it in _Great Wizards of the 21st century."_

"Oh." Harry said, slightly shocked. He hadn't known he was in any books.

As the meal continued, He looked around at the group he was sure would be his close friends and smirked. They were an impressive group. Draco Malfoy who was snobbish and fragile-looking, Blaise Zabini who was fiery and kind, Hermione Granger who was clever and noble, Pansy Parkinson who was sly and pretty, Vincent Crabbe who was slightly dense, and Gregory Goyle who was also dense.

He looked up at the other tables. Every time he caught someone in his year's eye, he smiled and they smiled back, all of them. Well, almost all of them. He smiled at Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, Padma Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Mandy Brocklehurst winked at him when he smiled in her direction, as did Lavender Brown and…oh, what was her name? Ah yes, Crystal, Crystal Moon!

Finally, Harry turned back to his own meal and began chatting with the group that surrounded him.

"How on earth did you end up in Slytherin?" Draco was asking Hermione, with slight scorn lacing his tone.

Harry frowned and tapped Draco on the shoulder. The blonde turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Don't speak to her like that. It's rude." Harry stated calmly.

Draco's eye widened at the nerve of anyone talking like that to a Malfoy. "How dare you-"

"Oh, I dare. She's my friend and you have yet to have that honor. I protect my friends and you were being rude." Harry's lip curled into an uncharacteristic sneer.

Draco, recognizing someone stronger and more powerful then he, backed down. He gave Harry a small smile, to show his respect for Harry's protectiveness of his friends. Draco hoped in that moment that he would be considered part of Harry's inner circle. He could see that this boy was powerful and knew the he would command the school if he wanted, that much was obvious from the admiring looks he was getting from people in every year. The way he had command silence from the entire student body with one look was something the teachers had never done. Draco felt slightly awe by this young boy sitting next to him and that was no small thing, for the blonde scorned almost everyone including Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive.

Harry turned to Hermione. "If phrased differently, that was a valid question." He said. She stared at him in mild awe; no one had ever done something like that for her before. "I would have pegged you for Ravenclaw, by the sound of it from the song."

"Yes, well…" She collected herself and grinned. "The hat said I needed to be here. I would fit and make friends more then if I was in another house."

Harry looked around at the group, who all looked to him. He smiled. "I think you found quite a few and so have I."

"Yes, Harry. You have." Blaise said from her seat on his right. She favored him with a rare, warm smile. The others nodded their agreement.

Finally, the meal ended. By that time, the small group were fast friends. Dumbledore stood and made a few perfunctory announcements, something about the forbidden Forest being forbidden. Duh, Harry thought tiredly. One comment he made, however, caught the sleepy boy's attention. The third floor corridor was out of bounds for anyone who didn't wish to die a very painful death. Dumbledore seemed to be staring right at Harry. Now, why would that be?

His tired brain was already in neutral, so he couldn't contemplate it for to long. He followed the rest of his house down to the dungeons, yawning widely.

&&&&&

The dungeon rooms were beautiful. The dorm's hard stone floor was cover with a thick green rug. The ebony four-posters, with matching ebony bedside tables, were hung with dark green velvet curtains that had shimmering sliver embroidery. The window in the corner of the room could actually be open and somehow led out onto the grounds. When the boys trooped in, a gorgeous full moon cast and eerie glow over the floor and silver-stoned walls.

Harry, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, and Theodore Nott were all to sleep in this dorm. In the girls' dorm next door, Pansy, Hermione, and Blaise were to room with a horrible looking girl named Millicent and a very pale girl with straight black hair and dark eyes name Morag MacDougal.

As soon as the boys entered the room and claimed their beds, they changed and fell into those beds immediately.

&&&&&

The next few days were the most interesting day of Harry's life. He ignored the whispers and stares that followed him and concentrated on his classes, which he found were easier the he originally thought.

As Draco had predicted, silently, that first night, Harry had the respect and deference of the entire school, from seventh year down. The teachers even gave him a minimal show of respect, impressed as they were by his immense natural talent.

He didn't see Ron until Friday, when he had his first class with his Head-of-House, Professor Snape. He only had time for a rushed 'hello' before the teacher swept in like a great, evil bat.

He gave a short speech about what he could teach them if they were the usual dunderheads he had to teach, then he took attendance.

When he came to Harry's name, he stopped as all the other professors had done. "Ah, yes," He said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new --- _celebrity_!" Harry stiffened, as did Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Theodore Nott snorted disdainfully. Harry stared the Potion's Master right in the eye as he drew closer. "Potter! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He sneered, thinking that Harry wouldn't know the answer.

Hermione raised her hand, but Harry put a hand on her shoulder. She lowered it and he turned back to Snape, head high. "If you added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would get a sleeping draught so powerful it is sometimes referred to as the Draught of Living Death."

Snape sneered, again, as Hermione grinned proudly. "Alright, Potter, you knew that. Try again, anyway. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar? And what, Potter," He continued quickly. "Is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"A Bezoar, Sir," Harry stressed the formal address to add scorn to it. "Is taken from a goat's stomach and will save a person from most poisons. Monkshood and Wolfsbane happen to be the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"Alright." Snape said reluctantly. "Five points to Slytherin."

Finally, the lesson began. Everyone in the room knew that Snape hated Harry, although no one understood why and it was also clear that Harry reciprocated those feelings.

The next lesson was Flying with Madame Hooch. The first flying lesson was just as much of a fiasco as was expected, but for entirely different reasons. Once again, it was Slytherin paired with Gryffindor.

They stood in two lines facing each other. When Madame Hooch gave the command, they all called "UP!" Harry's broom was one of the few brooms that actually leapt into their rider's hands, His and Draco's and two or three others.

Once up in the air, Neville, a clumsy, nervous Gryffindor boy, lost control of his broom and fell, breaking his wrist. Madame Hooch herded him off to the Hospital Wing, warning the rest of the class that if they left the ground they would be leaving Hogwarts as well.

Theodore Nott seemed to be examining the ground were Neville had landed, but everyone ignored him. Harry talked quietly to Ron, who was not happy with the fact that Harry was a Slytherin and even less happy that he was friends with a Malfoy.

"Why were you put in Slytherin?" Ron asked quietly.

"I have no idea. I am happy though. I like it. It's comfortable and I have a great group of friends." Harry answered anxiously.

"Yeah, Malfoy." Ron snorted in disgust.

"Draco happens to be one of my closest friends. Kindly refrain fro insulting him!" Harry sneered. Ron shut up immediately. Behind Harry, Draco, who had heard what was said, grinned broadly. _Imagine,_ he thought, _A Potter defending a Malfoy to a Weasley_! _Harry's parents must be rolling over in their graves._

"Hey!" Nott called suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I got Longbottom's what's-it! That remembrall thing!"

Harry sniffed disapprovingly and stalked over to his housemate. "Give that to me!" He said quietly, holding out a hand for the small red ball.

Nott looked at him. "Why?" he sneered.

"Give it here, right now, Nott! I will not have you disrespect me!" Harry snarled, already secure in his position as Slytherin Prince, in charge of the entire house. Everyone in Slytherin, including the upper years, deferred to him. The teachers were amazed. They hadn't ever seen such complete in-house unity ever, even in Gryffindor.

Theodore took a step back and mounted his broom. "Come and get it!" He called as he took off.

"No! Harry, don't! You'll be expelled!" Hermione shouted to him as she tried to push through the crowd.

He ignored her and mounted his broom. Taking off he raced after Nott, who looked rather frightened by the fact the Harry could ride very, very well! Harry shot toward the other boy, who managed to roll out of the way just in time. Harry scoffed at him, "Is that the best you can do?"

Not sneered and threw the remembrall up as high as he could, "Caught it if you can, then!" He said scornfully as it began to fall.

Harry dropped gracefully into a perfect dive. 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60 feet, he dove. He heard screams from the watchers rush passed his ears. Finally, about a foot off the ground, he caught it. He pulled out of the dive easily and stepped off the broom onto the ground.

Everyone cheered, briefly, and then the grounds went suddenly quiet. "Potter!" a soft voice said from behind the messy haired boy. "Follow me!" Harry whirled to see a stony-faced Professor Snape already stalking back toward the castle.

Harry sighed and, smiling sadly at his friends, followed his Head-of-House. He caught sight of the gleeful look on Nott's face and vowed that if he wasn't expelled Nott would be put in his place!

They stopped outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. Snape opened the door and asked the teacher, "Minerva, Flint please." It wasn't a request, it was a command and McGonagall complied.

Harry wondered briefly what Flint was. He thought vaguely of a steel flint used to make fire, but quickly dismissed it as ridiculous and was proven correct when a hard faced, very ugly boy came out of the classroom. Snape lead them to an unused room.

He turned to Harry, who was very confused by this time. "Potter, I don't particularly like you, and I would not so much as flinch if you were expelled. However, Charlie Weasley's youngest brother is in Gryffindor this year and I have become rather fond of keeping the Quidditch Cup in my office. I want it to stay there! So I can not take a chance on whether or not he is any good."

He turned to Flint. "Marcus, This boy" He said rapped the last word in scorn. "just pulled off one of the best dives I have seen in my life. I dislike him, but he will be the new Seeker. He is good at it, naturally, because I assume muggles don't fly brooms, so he has most likely never flown before." He turned to the door and, just before leaving, tossed over his shoulder, "Work out a schedule. I will fix it with the Headmaster."

Harry collapsed onto one of the desks. "I'm not being expelled, then?"

"No, Potter. You are the new Seeker, for the Slytherin Quidditch Team and I'm the captain." Flint looked rather stupid, in Harry's opinion, and not a little bit mean.

Flint explained to Harry exactly what Quidditch was. They worked out a schedule and Harry was finally allowed to go to Dinner. He was late, of course, and the big double doors were closed. He opened them and left them that way knowing Flint would be coming soon. He walked up the center isle, head high and smirk on his lips. He sat in what had become his usual seat at the head of the Slytherin table.

"What happened?" Draco hissed. The room was silent as everyone watched Harry.

Hermione looked worried. "You didn't get expelled, did you? Please tell me you didn't!"

Nott a few seats away down the table looked please with himself. He sneered, "Of Course. He must be in big trouble! Catching the train back to the muggles tonight, then, Potter?"

Harry smirked. "Not likely. I wasn't expelled." Harry stood, slowly. "I don't like you attitude, Nott. I don't believe you show me enough respect."

"Nott sneered again. "Why should I respect you?"

Harry's smirk took on an evil glint. "Maybe because I could incinerate from the inside out, with a flick of my wand? Or Maybe because I am both Heir to Godric Gryffindor and Royal Descendent of Salazar Slytherin? I, my dear stupid child, am the Slytherin Prince by blood. I believe that was cause you housemates to respect me. What makes you better then they are or better then I am?"

"I am a pureblood! I-" Nott began.

Harry scoffed. "My father was a pureblood. Draco here is a pureblood. What does that mean other then the fact that it is very likely that somewhere in your family history, your ancestors married their cousins? How do you think you stayed pureblood, in the first place? Why is that something to be proud of?"

Nott opened his mouth to retaliate, he was, however, cut off when three large owls swooped in and dropped a long package and a letter on the table in front of Harry. Harry opened the note.

I would advise you not to open the parcel at the table. However, I know you are going to ignore this warning and open it anyway, so it was a complete waste of ink. It contains your new Nimbus 2000. I cleared everything with the headmaster. If you tell anyone I gave you this broom, I will see to it that you fail every potions exam you ever take! I will also given a month's worth of detentions.

Professor Severus Snape

Harry grinned at the message and glanced up at the Staff table. Snape had his back to Harry, but Harry knew Snape felt him looking.

He looked at his friends and said just loud enough for the almost perfectly silent room to hear, but not loud enough to be accused of doing it on purpose, "This is what I got instead of being expelled. Hermione, I didn't get in trouble, I got a spot on the House Team. I'm the new Slytherin Seeker. Young player in a century." He opened the package and a gorgeous, polished, new broomstick rolled onto the table. The talk in the Hall suddenly tripled. Nott leapt to his feet and snarled, "You going to be in so much trouble!"

Draco snorted. "Oh Bugger off, Nott!"

"Professor!" Nott called to Little Professor Flitwick as he walked by. "Potter's been sent a broomstick."

"Yes," Flitwick smiled warmly at Harry. "Yes, I know. I was told of the special circumstances. You must be a wonderful flyer to have Severus compliment you. I can't wait until the first Slytherin match."

Nott almost fainted in shock.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said politely. When Flitwick was gone he turned to Not. "Thanks, Nott. I owe it all to you!" Harry snickered and the group got up and left the table to try out Harry's new broom.

&&&&&

The year progressed, proving that Harry was an unbelievable flyer. Ron was distant with Harry the closer Harry grew to Draco. Soon, it was obvious that Harry was the leader of their little group and Draco and Hermione were second in command and closest to Harry.

The end of the year came, with Draco beating McGonagall's chess set and Harry beating Voldemort.

The next year came, reveling Harry to be a Parseltongue. Harry and Ron went into the Chamber of Secrets, emerging sometime later with Ginny. This more then anything cemented Ron and Harry friendship. They were close, but Draco had taken the spot Ron would have held as Harry's best friend.

Third year came and went. Fred and George, who had become friends with Harry, gave him the Marauder's Map. Sirius was saved by Harry and Hermione, though Draco ended up in the Hospital Wing because of his leg wounds.

Fourth year, however, proved very interesting. Harry and Draco both grew interested in girls that year. Harry took Pavarti to the Yule Ball, only to dump her and begin dating her sister a week later. After that, Harry went through girls like water. A new girlfriend every few weeks, which amused Draco, who was not quite so quick to drop a girl, and caused Hermione to shake her head sadly. Harry didn't discriminate Houses either, like some Slytherins. By the end of fifth year, he'd dated Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Morag MacDougal, Luna Lovegood, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Lisa Turpin, and Crystal Moon from his year. Also, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Marietta Something-or-Other (he had trouble remembering her last name), Abigail Fawcett, and Fleur Delacour for a short time. Just to name a few.

Also, during fourth year, Draco quietly renounced his father and pledge his allegiance to Harry, as did almost every other Slytherin. This pleased Dumbledore no end. He was sure, at the time, that Harry was going to grow up to fulfill all the promises and prophecies made. Little did he know?

And that is where our story starts, the beginning of Sixth Year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Discussion of attempted Rape**

**NoTeS SiStEr – I got your review for Betrayal on FictionPress. Thanks sooo much. I only have 2 reviews for it an it's been up since January. No, I did not get the idea from Black Jewels Trilogy, although I loved those books. I read them maybe a year ago and I have been working on Betrayal since 2002 or 2003. A long time. Writing by hand, I'm on chapter 27, but I don't like the beginning and I am re-writing a lot of it. Like going from First person to third. The re-written stuff is what's posted. LOL. Thanks though! I lurve reviews.**

**Fro reviewing, Thanks to:**

**Leonie**

**HPFan5282**

**Queen Asinoe**

**MagickBeing**

**Tinkerbellstar **

**ME (it would be helpful if you gave me a name or something because it sounds like I'm thanking myself…)**

**The Gryffindor Drummer**

**tai**

**Fred**

**P.S. does anyone know what an f/f pairing is? Is it a female/female or Femslash pairing? Cause that would make sense. Yaoi for slash and Yuri for Femslash… anyway…**

**Thanks for the reviews I love 'em. Hope you like it…**

Chapter 1

The raven-haired young man scanned the crowd, emerald eyes anxious. The beginning of Sixth year was exciting, but it wouldn't be complete without his friends.

Finally, he caught sight of a pale blonde head. "DRACO!" He called over the noise of the station. The blonde turned and began to push through the crowd toward him.

"Harry!" A soft voice purred in his ear. He felt an arm around his waist.

"Blaise! I missed you. Have you seen any of the others? Draco's coming." He turned and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do! I don't even get a hello and Blaise gets a kiss!" Draco huffed then laughed. Harry broke away from Blaise and smirked.

He leaned over and pecked the blonde on the mouth. Draco's eyes widened in shock at his best friend and he turned bright red. "Happy, now?" Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face. "You still feel left out?"

"NO! Definitely not! Don't ever do that again!" He coughed and finally smiled. "I didn't know you were gay, Harry!"

"Harry choked. "Bi, maybe, but definitely not gay!" He turned back to scan the crowd again. "Hey! Look! I see 'Mione!"

A frizzy brown-haired head making it's way toward them. Finally, Hermione broke through the pack of students, dragging Pansy behind her by the wrist. Harry swept Hermione up in a giant hug. He spun her around and set her on her feet again, kissing her lightly as he'd done to Blaise. He kissed Pansy as well.

"My, you're happy today." Hermione laughed softly.

Harry grinned. "Well, we're starting another school year. Fresh promise."

Draco snorted. "By that he means, new girls to date. A whole new grade worth passed the I-Won't-date-any-below-third-year rule."

Harry chuckled and whacked the blonde on the back of the head. "Come on! We still need to find Vince and Greg." They made their way toward the train, only to find that their two missing comrades had already found them a compartment.

With the seven of them in the compartment, it was full but not uncomfortable, yet. They talked, telling each other about their summers. Harry noticed the dark shadow in the back of Draco's eyes when he skimmed over his 'boring' summer.

Trying to cheer his friend up or at least make him laugh, Harry went into a long detailed description of his sexual exploits over the summer. This had Draco laughing and Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione blushed scarlet. Harry smirked at this.

While he held court with his friends a small group of people were standing in the hallway. Finally, a knock came at the door. "God, I was wondering when they'd get up the courage to knock. Took 'em long enough." Harry muttered, before called, "Come in!"

Draco looked at him sideways, but they all turned to the new comers.

Ginny Weasley pushed her way through the crowd in the doorway and immediately sat on Harry lap. "Thanks for asking, Gin!" He snorted. His friends all looked at him as if he was mad. "What? She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, God! Another one already!" Draco groaned.

Hermione nodded. "How many girlfriends have you had now?"

"Um…" Harry had to think. "I…I lost count at 25, but that was sometime at the end of last year."

Ginny looked at him. He smiled at her and she grinned. She leaned in close, so only he could hear her, and whispered, "Who are you waiting for, Harry? Hermione? Pansy? Blaise? Draco?" At this, Harry yelped in surprise and leapt to his feet, causing Ginny to fall to the floor. She smirked up at him. Everyone stared at him; his face was bright red. Ginny stood and kissed him. "I don't mind, Harry. Everyone knows you bisexual anyway!" She breathed into his ear.

"What?" He choked. "No, they don't! I don't even…!" He trailed off at the looks on everyone's faces. He composed himself and sat back down. Ginny sat in his lap again and he wound his arms around her waist. He motioned for the people in the doorway to speak.

Ron, being actual friends with Harry, stepped forward. "Well, uh, Harry, since you didn't come to the Prefect meeting, we, uh, decide to come to you." He said, rather nervously. He looked around at everyone. Hermione beamed at him, while the other just returned his gaze.

The corner of Harry's full mouth turned up. He turned to his friends, "'Mione and Dray, stay. Could the rest of you wait out side for a few minutes?" It was a question, but everyone in the room knew it would be follow as if it had been a direct command. They all filed out and the prefect filed into the small compartment. "Sit, please!" Harry said. They sat.

The Head Boy and Head Girl remained standing. Ginny had stayed because she was a prefect, but Harry was the only reason Hermione and Draco had been allowed to stay.

"Alright." The head boy said, clearing his throat. He began, but Harry lost interest after a few minutes. He was explaining what the perfect duties were. Harry knew from last year and he could always ask Hermione if there was anything new. He snuggled closer to Ginny, who purred softly. He ran a hand absently up and down her thigh. _Why would Ginny say something like that? Am I waiting for someone? For one of my friends? Hermione? Pansy or Blaise? Could Ginny be right? Could I be waiting for Draco? But how could I be in love with my best friend?_ His thoughts went off in that direction for the rest of the meeting.

Sitting on the floor by Harry's feet with Hermione, Draco watched him and wondered what had made him jump like that_. Harry was usually so calm and completely untouchable…emotion wise,_ Draco's brain added hurriedly. _He never showed great changes in emotion; he mask was even better then my own_. _So, what did Ginny say to get such a rise out of him?_ He watched Harry's long fingers stroke her thigh and felt a small bubble of what felt oddly like jealously rise in his stomach. Shuddering and confused, he pushed it down and quickly let the aforementioned mask drop into place.

Ten minutes later, the meeting ended and everyone left to let Harry's group back in, except Ron. He lingered and Harry offered him a seat. He placed himself across from Harry and Draco nearly growled, but caught himself and blinked. What was happening to him?

"Harry, um…I…I was wondering…um…could I ask you a question in private, please?" He smiled at Ron and gently pushed Ginny off his lap onto the seat next to him. Draco's lip curled as he watched Harry stand and follow Ron into the hall, which emptied at a glance from Harry.

"What's the matter, Ron?"

"Well…it's just…I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I asked Hermione out?" He said in a rush.

Harry laughed, but quickly swallowed it at the hurt in Ron's eyes. "Of Course, Ron. I'm not her father. Ask her out, and I hope she says yes."

Ron's face lit up and he hugged Harry briefly, before going red in the face and stepping back. Harry laughed again. Inside the compartment, Ginny snickered and Draco slouched down in his seat. "It's just that I thought that you two were dating or something…" Ron trailed off.

Harry smiled. "You really think that if Hermione and I were dating, she would let Ginny sit in my lap for a quarter of an hour? Merlin, no! She'd freak!" Harry turned to go back into the compartment, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Ron smiled and said quietly, "Thank you." Then he was gone, off down the train.

Harry went back into the compartment to find Ginny smirking evilly at him and Draco with a very small frown gracing his features. Harry's mouth went dry. What had Ginny done?

"Harry," The girl in question said in a mock suspicious voice. "Are you cheating on me? With my own brother?"

Harry gaped at her, a disgusted look on his face. He gagged. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Gin, but if I was cheating on you with a guy, Ron would probably be at the very bottom of the…" He trailed off at the grin on Ginny's face and the shocked expressions on everyone else's. "ERGH! The bottom of the LIST! AS IN THAT IS GROSS!"

Ginny laughed and Blaise said cautiously, "But cheating on her with a guy isn't?"

Harry froze. _Had he just said that?_ Apparently, he had. "I…er…No?"

Draco, who had been examining his shoe with a deepening scowl through the exchange, looked up at him sharply. Everyone, except Ginny, stared at him. "WHAT!" He cried finally. "Is there something wrong with being bisexual? Because apparently, I am…"

Everyone hastened to reassure him, that no there was nothing at all wrong with being bisexual, in their opinion. Ginny just grinned like the cat that ate the canary and Draco examined his shoe.

Harry sat down. "Draco?" He said tentatively. The blonde's head jerked up and he looked at Harry warily. "Is there anything wrong? Do you have a problem with my suddenly becoming bisexual? Which is kind of random, actually…"

"No and No." His answer was short and clipped.

The tension in the room increased until Draco simply stood up and swept out. Harry cast a death glared at Ginny, who smirked, and followed.

He found his best friend in an empty compartment at the back of the train. He was sitting on the floor in the corner with his head on his knees. His body was shaking slightly and he was rocking back and forth.

Harry closed the door behind him and went to sit next to Draco. "Dray, I'm your best friend. I'll always be here for you. Please, tell me what's wrong." He said in a gentle voice.

Draco lifted his head and buried his face against Harry's neck. The raven-haired teen could feel the wetness of tears on the other boys face. He put an arm around Draco's shoulders. "I-It's…Father." Draco managed to choke out. "H-He…doesn't…He won't…I hate him!" Draco spat viciously, but was soon sobbing again. "I don't have…He tried to…He disowned me. I don't have a family or a home anymore! Please, don't hate me!"

The blonde suddenly pulled away and turned his back on Harry. "Draco Malfoy! I thought you knew me better then that!" Harry said sharply causing the other boy to turn. He continued in a gentler voice. "Draco, I could never hate you for something like that. I don't have a family or a real home, either. Tell me why he disowned you."

Draco turned himself back to Harry, but refused to look the taller boy in the eye. "You." He said softly.

"Me, what?"

"You're why he disowned me." Harry looked taken aback. "He…He tried to get me to take the mark. I refused pointblank. When I did that, he demanded to know why. I told him that I refused to betray you like that, that you were my best friend and I wouldn't give that up from a frail broken insane old creature."

Harry's eyes widened. "Thank you, Draco. I…I don't know what to say."

"Please, just tell me you don't hate me!" Draco sobbed one last time, before drawing a deep breath and holding it. He looked up at Harry.

"I don't hate you, Draco. I could never hate you." Harry eyed Draco for a moment, but the other boy just buried his head in his knees again. "Dray…You…you know me much to well to think something like that would bother me. There's something else." Draco shook his head violently and curled up tighter. "Draco. Tell me what happened.

The blonde mumbled something into his knees. "Dray, I can't hear you."

"I-it's all my fault…I…I don't know…I must have provoked him…I just…" He shook harder, remembering something. He looked up into Harry's eyes suddenly. He looked tortured and Harry wanted to ease that pain, take it away. "You will hate me. You'll be disgusted, because it's my fault. I know you will."

"Draco, I promise…no, I'll swear on whatever you want me to swear on, the bible or whatever, I will not hate you! You obviously need to tell someone because I can see it in your eyes. This is eating away at you."

Draco once again turned his back on Harry, but this time he continued to talk, tears flowing freely down his face. "I…It was the last week of break. Father tried again to make me take the mark. He'd been…been arguing with me all summer about it. I told him I wouldn't betray our friendship and I didn't want the mark anyway. He…He said that I was a fagot and that you must be fucking me good or something to cause me to show any feeling towards you. I told him he must be going insane if he didn't remember what loyalty to friends means. Then he…h-he told me if I was a fagot, he show me what he thought of fagots. He…" Draco paused and Harry laid a comforting hand on the other boys shoulder. Draco turned and looked Harry in the eye. "Really, you won't hate me?"

It was the closest thing to begging Harry had ever seen Draco do. He cringed inwardly at what could reduce his best friend to this state, but smiled gently. "No. I won't hate you!"

He turned back to the wall, not wanting to see the hate and disgust he _knew_ would be on Harry's face, even thought Harry had promised. "He…he tied me to my bed that night and left me there for a day. H-he came back the next evening to ask me if I'd changed my mind about leaving my…he called you a…a cocksucking whore. I told him to fuck off and let me go, which was one of the worst things I could have done and I knew it, but I…I was just so angry. I didn't realize…what…what he was going to try to do to me. If I had…I…I don't know, I would have begged him to let me go or something. Or screamed or tried to curse him, even thought he'd taken my wand." Draco cleared his throat and wiped angrily at his tears. "He…"

Harry suddenly realized what Draco was trying to tell him. He grabbed the other boy shoulders and spun him around. "Did he? Did he hurt you, the fucking bastard, did he hurt you, Draco?"

Draco looked startled. "No…he didn't get a chance to…he got a summons from the Dark Lord and Mother let me go."

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. He looked Draco in the eyes and said, "How did you think that would make me hate?"

"Because it was my fault. Because I-"

"No! It wasn't your fault! Never, ever say that again. Or think it! Your father is a sick twisted bastard! None of it was your fault." Harry said firmly. "I just wish I'd been there, I would have killed him, you know."

The blonde boy's eyes were wide. "You'd…you'd do that for me?"

"Dray, of course I would, I do anything for you. You're my friend. I would die for my friends, if I had to." They sat in silence for a moment just looking at one another, then Harry hugged the sobbing boy close for a moment, saying, "I am sorry, Draco. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Standing, he smiled as he helped Draco to his feet. "For someone who has just been crying, you look remarkably…" he really couldn't think of a word to describe how Draco looked at that moment.

Draco smiled. His heart was lighter then it had been since that night. He felt…absolved, like it really hadn't been his fault and he could live with it now. He just wanted to laugh, so he did. "Gorgeous?" Draco laughed. "Stunning? The most handsome man you ever laid eyes upon?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes." He laughed a full belly laugh. "You make me want to find a room and ravish you to within an inch of you life." He couldn't breath he was laughing so hard. Somewhere deep inside his mind, a little voice said_, That wasn't that funny, why are you laughing so hard? Are you trying to cover up the fact that what you said could be true?_ Harry ignored that little voice, because Draco was laughing, too.

The managed to stop laughing long enough to get back to their own compartment. But once inside, they started again. Neither understood why they were laughing so hard, because it hadn't been all that funny. The others looked at them strangely. Finally, Harry calmed down enough to say, "We were just discussing how ravishing Draco looks." This of course set them both off again, the use of the word ravish being completely uncalled for.

Draco was subdued, but not gloomy, for the rest of the train ride. If any, but Harry, noticed they kept silence. The entire remainder of the ride, Ginny shot smug looks at Harry.

Finally, about ten minutes before the Thirty-Minute Whistle blew, he got sick of it. "Virginia. Come with me." He said quietly, standing. She glanced up at him, nervously, but didn't disobey. He led her to an empty compartment.

Just as Harry was about to close the door behind them a taunting voice called, "Can't even wait to get to the castle? Gonna fuck your little blood traitor right on the train?"

Theodore Nott emerged from a compartment a little ways down. His usual sneer was plastered across his face. Harry froze. He stepped out into the corridor and closed the door behind him cutting off Ginny's protest. "Nott, I have just about had enough of you."

"Don't have your little posse with you, do you? Wouldn't take me on all by yourself." He sneered.

Harry stared him down, lip curling in a nasty smile. The smug look on the other boy's face faltered. "I am sick and tired of your baseless taunts and insults." Harry said in a deadly calm voice.

"Baseless, are they?" Nott snickered. By this time, a crowd had gathered and Harry's friends were pushing their way through. "If I called you a fagot, would that be baseless?" The corridor went silent. Harry's friends, especially Draco, pushed harder to get to the leader. Draco burst through first. "Ah, and here's you little whore, now!"

Draco went white. Harry looked at him sharply and shook his head briefly. Harry turned to Nott and snarled, "I don't appreciate you insulting my friends just because you don't feel secure enough in yourself or have any friends of your own. Now, I suggest you go back into your compartment and stop insulting us, before I hex you into next week."

"Brave now that you little groups is here, huh?"

"No, They have absolutely nothing to do with anything. I can hex your arse so badly, you won't be able to walk for a month."

"I don't like being hit on by fags, thank you."

Harry's eye blazed in anger, his pupils were dilated, nostrils flared, and his knuckles were white. The lights in the corridor began to flicker. "You will pay dearly for that." Harry said in a dead calm voice that was cold as ice, but burning in anger as well.

Draco and Hermione immediately sprang into action. Draco took Nott by the collar and bodily threw him into the nearest compartment, saying, "If you say a word, I will give you back to him and he'll kill. You made him loose control and I'm saving your life."

Hermione, in the corridor, was herding people back into their compartments.

Draco went back into the corridor and over to where Ginny was trying to calm Harry down. It wasn't working.

"Harry!" Draco called, loudly into Harry's ear, which only made him jerk away and the lights to flicker more violently. The blonde sighed and slapped his best friend across the face. Abruptly, The lights came back on and Harry raised a slightly shaking hand to his face. He looked at Draco, his eyes wide and hurt. The blonde snorted, "You really need to stop flying to rages like that. It's starting to get on my nerves."

Harry smiled and let his hand drop back to his side. He shook his head. "One of these days, I am going to loose control and no one will be around. I will kill him when that happens and that scares me." He said quietly so only Draco and Ginny heard. Draco shuddered.

"Well then," He said determinedly. "We won't let that happen."

Hermione, who apparently had heard also, came up next to him and he draped and arm around her shoulders. "No, we won't, but if we become Harry's entourage, Nott's going to make some snide comments about Harry being afraid of fighting him, you know."

Harry sneered, "Bloody git. Why would _I _be afraid of _him_? Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Harry…"

"What, love?" He said turning to smile softly at her.

"I'm glad I was sorted into Slytherin with you. I'm glad you're my best friend. I'm proud of your self-restraint and I love you."

He smiled. "I'm glad too, Herm. I love you, too."

Draco made a gagging sound and Ginny harrumphed. "Well, say that to her again in the presents of your girlfriend!"

"Okay, I will!" Harry grinned widely. "I love you, Herm, and I love you, Draco!"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Sure, you do."

Ginny laughed.

"That hurts, Dray. Right here!" Harry put a hand over his heart. "I thought you loved me too. I guess I'm really not your best friend then!"

Draco sighed, in manner similar to that of someone dealing with a three year old, and said, "Alright, fine. I love you, too."

Harry grinned wider. "I didn't know you were gay, Draco."

Draco went red and spluttered. "What? I'm not… Oh, I hate you sometimes. And, stop stealing my lines! I am not gay! Bi, maybe! But not gay!"

Harry and the rest laughed loudly as they made their way back to a compartment. Harry held Ginny back, as the others entered. He closed the door. "Ginny Weasley, if you say anything to anyone about our so-called idea that I am waiting for one of my friends, I will skin you alive. Open your mouth and you won't get another date from anyone in the entire school, I promise you. And yes, I do have that kind of power over the whole school, not just Slytherin House. I am, after all, heir to Godric Gryffindor as well as Prince of Slytherin. Oh, and stop with the smug looks. It's annoying."

Ginny looked nervous and nodded. They entered the compartment and Ginny, to stop herself from shooting smug looks at her boyfriend, sat on his lap, until it was time to change.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a little shorter then the previous chapters, but it felt right to stop, so I did. Here you go hope you like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Wolflady**

**Fred**

**bandgsecurtiyaw**

**fudgebaby **

**Crazy-Phsyco**

**carsonsheir**

**The Gryffindor Drummer**

**Queen Asinoe**

Chapter 2

The train ground to a halt and the students disembarked. Making their way to the couches, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory spilt into to groups, the first four in one carriage, and the latter four in the next carriage. Ginny, once again, slipped into Harry's lap after the four piled into the couch.

Draco noticing the position of the only Gryffindor, snorted, "Do have some kind of fixation with his lap…Actually, don't answer that! I really don't want to know!"

Ginny smirked. "Oh yes, I just love Harry's lap. It's so firm and nice to sit on. So muscular…don't you agree?"

Harry sighed. Hermione was bright red by this time and Draco had an eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't really know, now would I? Having never sat on Harry's lap before and all." The blonde pointed out calmly.

"Well, then. Come and sit on his lap so you can tell me whether or not you agree with me." Ginny said innocently. She slid onto the seat next to her boyfriend and motioned for his best friend to take her place. "You too, Hermione!"

"Do I get any say in becoming a piece of furniture?" Harry sighed, again, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, be quiet, you!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened and Draco's eyebrows shot up. No one spoke to Harry that way; he simply didn't allow it. He might allow his friends to but they never had the nerve to try it.

Said Slytherin rolled his eyes and sighed once again. "Fine!"

Hermione was the first to perch cautiously on her best friends lap. He chuckled softly at her nervousness and pulled her closer to him. "Like my lap, do you?"

She squeaked and nodded. He laughed again. She hurriedly moved back into her original position. Ginny then had to drag Draco across the carriage and practically shove him onto Harry lap. He huffed, "I do not appreciate being manhandled by anyone, least of all a Gryffindor. I don't care if you Harry's girlfriend or not, kindly don't ever touch me again without my permission!"

Harry snorted and pulled the blonde closer. Ginny smirked at the slight color that had appeared on his cheeks. Hermione gave them a curious look. "Well?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at her blankly. "What was the original question?"

She laughed. "I wanted to know if you thought Harry's lap inviting and nice to sit on and firm and muscular…"

The more Ginny spoke the huskier and more sexual her voice became. Hermione buried her red face in her hands, laughing merrily at the look on Draco's face. He was bright scarlet and looking like he was having disturbing mental picture flash through his head. He quickly moved back to sit on the seat and Ginny took residence in Harry's lap again.

"Okay, that's enough!" Harry exclaimed, pushing her off. "No one is sitting on me anymore!"

Ginny pouted.

"Herm, Do you think the Sorting will give us any promising students?" Harry asked, ignoring his girlfriend.

"Well...you do have to start thinking of picking a successor."

"I will have no successor. No one can take my place, because no one has my bloodlines. However, I do need to pick a Slytherin Prince out… Anyone in mind? Draco?"

"Well…there is a rather sharp second year…She might be a candidate, but she is female."

"A Slytherin Princess? That is interesting…very interesting!" Harry sat back and looked thoughtful. "I'll have to think about it. What's her name?"

"Rebecca Black"

"Black?"

"Distant cousin of your…" Draco glanced at Ginny.

"Distant cousin of his godfather, Sirius Black?" she asked promptly.

Draco and Hermione stared at her, then at Harry. He smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, I told her about Sirius. I trust her."

Draco looked at the floor for a moment, before continuing. "Yes, well. Rebecca Black, fittingly black hair, and dark eyes. Good marks in all subject, though DADA and Potions seem to be her easiest. She carries herself as if the world owes her everything and can hold her own in a verbal argument. In addition, her friend Margaret Marsh also seems promising, though not as good at academia."

"Hmm…" Harry muttered more to himself then to them. He slouched down and propped his feet up on the opposite seat between the other two Slytherins. He remained silent and deep in thought for the rest of the ride.

Once the carriages drew up to the school and the students disembarked, the eight friends met up again. Harry grinned mischievously around at them all. "Watcha say to waiting 'til everyone else is in and making a grand entrance before the sorting?" They all grinned back and nodded. Harry examined them all and shook his head. "This won't do!"

He proceeded to unclasp everyone's robes and un-tuck all shirts. He had the four girls roll their skirts and pull up their knee socks. The guys he made unbutton the top few buttons of their shirts, which only did something for him and Draco but still. Looking thoroughly kick-ass, they finally made their way into school. The big doors were closed and the first years still hadn't arrived, since the Entrance Hall was empty. Harry threw open the big doors and the whole hall turned to look at the latecomers.

He walked in first with Ginny on his arm, (as always) flanked by Draco and Hermione who were followed by Vince, Greg, Pansy, and Blaise all in a line. The hall broke into applause. The teachers looked at the group in amazement, not being able to understand how one young man could command such respect from him peers. His head of house watched them, a sneer creeping onto his face.

The whole of Slytherin table stood, waiting for their Prince. Gryffindor table stood as well, in respect for _their _Prince, neither caring that it happened to be the same person. Slowly Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed the example of the two greater houses. Harry smiled. He stopped at the Head of the Slytherin table and his friends came to stand behind their chairs. He waited until Ginny was in place before nodding. Everyone sat. He turned to the staff table, bowed deeply to Dumbledore, and sat. The talking started back up.

Snape, as well as the rest of the staff, were speechless. How did he have such power over the entire student population? In this observation however, everyone but Snape, overlooked one, Theodore Nott. Snape watched him closely. He only stood as to not stand out amongst his housemates, a scowl prevalent on his face.

Then the first years were led in, the sorting began, and the mood was broken. The hat, sitting on its stool, turned itself away from the first years to address the whole school.

"This is different, I hope you'll all agree.

I will warn you now

One amongst your number

Is destined to become

A traitor, as one already is.

Close ranks on them and flush them out

Or doomed you are to fall

Follow one with duel ancestry

For only they can over come

The terror that awaits you

When through those doors you'll run

Soon the wizarding world will be

Under the control of he

Who knows best how to save her

So follow him, support him, but

Be warned, danger lies ahead.

Now, to the sorting. Young ones,

You really must be quartered,

but stay whole in support

Of the one who can save you

From the dark and dismal future

Slytherin, once home of only dark

Is now the proud retainer

of the leader of the Light.

Perception has changed, so I'll tell what's right.

Gryffindor is noble

Ravenclaw is smart

Hufflepuff is loyal

And Slytherin has heart

To be a Gryffindor you must be loyal, brave, and true.

Chivalry is natural and adventures always come to you

To be in Ravenclaw a ready mind is needed

Smart and bookish, making sure the rules are always heeded

To be a Hufflepuff, you must have loyal heart.

Patients and determination set you alone apart.

To be in Slytherin you must have a combo of all three

Clever, cunning, loyal, smart, and full of bravery.

That is my warning and my description,

So now put my on and let us see

Where this group of firstie will be."

The hall sat in stunned silence after the Hat's song. No one had ever heard anything quite like it. The hat rarely ever addressed the school as a whole and had never mentioned anyone specific, other then the four founders. Finally, McGonagall snapped out of her stupor and started calling names.

Harry tuned it out. That was interesting, he thought. Who were they talking about? He'd have to ask Hermione or Draco later. That was definitely something to be pondered, but now it was time to eat!


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sorry this update took so long. However, I won't be updating regularly as I am working on a novel of my own. Thanks so much for your patience! And for Reviewing. I am a review junkie. **

**I may have called Ginny Virginia before. I apologize. I found out today her name is Ginevra**

Chapter 3

The Great Hall buzzed with the noise of friends catching up after the long summer. The teacher surveyed their students with a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. The raven-haired Prince of Slytherin watched the Hall as a king might watch his court and with good cause. Every single student in the room looked to him as a pseudo-king. After all, he had the closest thing to royal blood you could get in the wizarding world. The boy smiled.

Breaking off his conversation with Blaise, Draco suddenly pointed at the teachers' table and exclaimed, "Harry! Look!"

The raven-haired boy followed his friend's finger and saw, sitting at the staff table next to Professor McGonagall, was Remus J. Lupin. Harry smiled, "Remus. He must be the new DADA teacher. This year should be interesting. We may even learn something"

Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled. "It's good to have him back."

Harry nodded and then, after a pause, asked, "Should we continue the D.A. this year? Will we have time?"

Draco shrugged and Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know if we will, Harry. Should we wait and see how things go? Maybe talk to Remus?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Do the coins still work?" Hermione nodded. "Good. If we do continue, should we open it up to anyone who wants to join or just the people who were in it last year?"

"I think, if we do do it again, we should open it, but separate everyone into two groups. Someone could teach the new people and, Harry, you could teach the old timers." Hermione grinned.

Draco nodded. "I agree. Hermione should probably teach the new people. It would be either her or I, and she has more patience…or we could have two separate meeting around the same time and Harry could teach both. That way we all could attend the one for the second years as well as the one for the new people."

"Oooh!" Hermione nodded excitedly. "Yes, that's a much better idea!"

"If we do it again. Herm," Harry said lowering his voice. "I realize the Hat was probably talking about Nott as one of the traitors, but who is the other?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

Draco leaned forward. "Could it be Snape? He is a Death Eater, after all."

Harry shook his head. "No. He is too loyal to Dumbledore. I know he hates me, but I don't think it's him. Too proud and independent to be subservient."

Hermione shook her head. "I agree, but then who could it be?"

Draco frowned. "We'll have to a sharp eye out for them."

Harry nodded slowly, scanning the room. "I think…before I choose the next Prince or Princess, that we need to do some extensive research. Just to be sure."

Hermione nodded. "Who?"

"Rebecca Black and her friend, Margaret, of course. And I see a promising firstie who might be able to pull it off. I would prefer someone younger, being in 4th year when you take the throne is a little old, but we shall see." Harry's piercing green eyes swept the table. "Dray, could you have Morag shadow Rebecca for a day or two. And Margaret, but put Millie on her also. And as for the firstie…put Blaise on her. Name: Bellatrix Cassandra Diagon."

"What a curious name…I wonder if…" Hermione commented. "I think I'll look her up later."

Harry smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "Of Course you will, Herm. Of course you will. And, now, if you'll excuse me." He stood and walked down the table, stopping behind a dark-haired second year. He knelt and tapped her shoulder, talking softly to her.

Draco grinned and Hermione smiled at this behavior. He was giving a roundabout interview, testing his candidates to see how they would fare, and trying to glean some information about them. Draco's gaze swept from Harry across the room, landing on the Gryffindor table. Ginny was watching Harry with a small smile on her face. Draco's eyes narrowed. She must have felt Draco looking at her because she turned to him and, with a frightening glint in her eye, smirked. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Hermione? Why do you think Ginny is smirking at me so scarily?"

Hermione looked up from her meal to glance at said girl. She shrugged. "I have no idea. She has been acting strangely since she came into our compartment on the train."

Draco nodded. "Yes. I wonder what up…" She continued looking at him until he looked away.

Harry had finished speaking with his candidates by now and returned to sit down. "Bellatrix is related to the founders of Diagon Alley and Rebecca reminds me Sirius. Margaret is useless, but have her checked anyway. It may just been her obvious awe that I was talking to her." He laughed and shook his head. "I will never understand it."

"Harry?" Draco said tentatively, looking back at the Gryffindor table. "Your girlfriend is creeping me out. Why is she staring at me?"

Harry looked up to find that Ginny was indeed staring at Draco and himself. He heaved a sigh and stood. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, he pinched her ear, making her stand up. He then proceeded to march her to the teachers' table. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, may we be excused for a few moments, please?" He requested with his politest smile.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded.

Moments later found the pair outside the Great Hall. Ginny looked embarrassed, angry, and nervous all at once. Harry looked coldly annoyed. "What did I tell you on the train, Ginevra?"

"I did not tell anyone or give you smug looks!" She protested. "And that was really embarrassing, Harry! Why did you have to drag me out here by the ear? Wouldn't a wrist have been sufficient?"

"No, it wouldn't have. Ginny, I am allowing you to behave this way because I happen to like you the best of my girlfriends so far. That is not to say, however, that I will allow you to harass my friends. You will not act overtly different to Draco. No staring, no overt sexual comments, nothing. Am I understood?" He stood and looked at down at her, waiting.

She nodded. Although still slightly annoyed and embarrassed, she smiled happily. He liked her the best. Maybe she would last longer then three weeks, which was the current record. She hoped so; he was an amazing lover!

Harry smiled. "Good. I hope you realize that you've gotten away with a hell of a lot more then any of my other girlfriends. Even Herm and Dray don't talk to me the way you've been known to do. Hence their shocked reaction in the coach, when you told me to be quiet. Of course, I wouldn't mind if they did, but…"

Ginny giggled. "Good, you need someone to talk to you like that once in a while."

She wondered if she had gone too far when he raised an eyebrow, but he said, looking thoughtfully down at her, "You know, Gin. I do at that."

With that, he took her arm, kissed her briefly, and walked her back to her seat, before taking his own. "She will no longer stare at you, Draco." He said and ate his dinner.

After the student body had finished eating, Dumbledore stood to make his usual announcements. He rattled off out of bounds areas and banned items. Then, his eyes twinkling, he said, "Also, I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin to our staff. He will once again be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The Hall erupted with noise: applauds, whispers, and one or two soft boos and hisses. Mostly, the negative reaction was from anti-magical being, prejudice idiots. However, they were silenced swiftly by one quick glance from Harry. Remus bowed slightly and grinned.

&&&&&

Over the next several days, the studies of the candidates by Harry's Successor Squad, as they named themselves, went well. Margaret was eliminated from the running and both Rebecca and Bellatrix were deemed worthy of royalty. And though the research by Hermione was going well also, some very strange occurrences took place.

The first went unnoticed for several days. A stomachache, hoarseness of voice, burning and dilated eyes, short periods of continually moving fingers. For no reason and all on different days. The detail that tipped the little group off was that they all had the same minor illness at the same time. Finally, Harry insisted they go to Madame Pomfrey to find out what was wrong. The news was not good. Dumbledore was most upset and Harry was on the brink of another control-loss. In general, things were not going well.

It seemed that someone was attempting to poison Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy. Draco shook his head upon receiving this news. _Stupid. Very sloppy and unpredictable. It had to have been Nott._

However, no one could lay blame until the matter had been investigated. Madame Pomfrey ran tests, after administering an all-purpose antidote, and was trying to find the type of poison used.

The second was the sudden disappearance of most of the castle armor. The suits of armor in the hallways, the armor from all over the school simply vanished. Peeves was questioned under Veritiserum, but it yielded no results. He didn't do it. Snape was spiteful and wanted Harry and his friends to be questioned as well, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. No one could make sense of it. Why would anyone want to steal very old, unusable armor? And the most important question of all: How? How could someone get into the school, past all the protections and charms and all? How could anyone get so much armor out of the castle without someone noticing or even moved about within the castle?

The last of these occurrences that is worthy of noticing is the appearance of rather beautiful, if odd weapons set from inside the Sorting Hat. Added to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, which appeared in Harry's second year, was a bow and quiver of arrows that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, the Dagger of Rowena Ravenclaw, and the Impenetrable Shield of Salazar Slytherin. The way they appeared was rather unusual.

Harry was standing in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the headmaster to tell him what Madame Pomfrey had found out. He turned to the Sorting Hat sitting on its perch and queried, "Why is it that I managed to pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of you and not something belonging to Slytherin? I am in Slytherin after all."

The Hat yawned widely as it straightened. "You forget your duel heritage, young Potter. The thing for which you had the greatest need was a sword not a shield. The only thing belonging to Salazar I have inside is a shield."

"I see…"

"I feel you are in great need of something else, but, seeing as I am not sure quite what, I think I shall give you three things instead." With that, it fell off its perch and went limp. Harry knelt and reached inside it. He pulled out the Weapons of the Founders (minus Godric's Sword). The Sorting Hat then straightened and requested that it be put back in its place.

When Dumbledore entered, he found Harry sitting on the floor with the dagger, bow and quiver, and shield in his lap. The headmaster peered over his glasses at the raven-haired young man, mildly surprised once again. He had expected the shield to appear at some point in the near future, but the other things were odd indeed. No descendent of either lady was attending Hogwarts or even alive that he knew of. A most interesting development. "Well, my dear boy, we have discovered the type of poison used. I see you have had a bit of a chat with the Sorting Hat."

"Yes. It's very odd, Professor. I asked it about Gryffindor's Sword and, well, it sort of fell off its perch and this stuff appeared. Do you have any idea why, Professor?" Harry looked up at him.

"Well, Harry, I imagine it is because you will need them in the future." The headmaster sat and looked at Harry over the rims of his glasses. "In light of this and of the poison, I have decided it is necessary that you, and perhaps your friends as well, should receive Defense Training."

"But, sir, I already take Defense."

"No, Harry, I was referring to physical defense, such as fencing, karate, that type of thing. Combat. I think it is important that you can defend yourself physically as well as magically. In addition, I was wondering if you would wish to take dueling classes."

"Yes, sir. I would love to." Harry grinned, an excited spark in his eyes.

"Excellent, I already have a teacher." Dumbledore turned to a doorway leading Merlin only knew where. "Severus?"

Harry groaned inwardly. Outwardly, he was completely calm and emotionless. He turned to the headmaster. "Professor, aren't you afraid Professor Snape and I would kill each other?"

"What makes you think you could kill me, Potter?" Snape said entering through the doorway, robes billowing.

"Pure hatred makes many things possible, Professor Snape. And if you were referring to my magical ability, I assure you I am quite capable. As to my nerve, I did kill Professor Quirrell in first year."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Harry, I don't think—"

"Yes, I did, sir. I knew his skin would turn to ash if I touched him. I grabbed his face in my hands and pushed. He disintegrated. Therefore, I killed him." Harry stated, standing.

Snape had both eyebrows raised. Dumbledore shook his head, a hint of an amused smile playing about his mouth, and turned to the Potions Master. "Severus, I want you to teach Harry how to duel properly."

"Magically or physically?" Snape inquired.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "You fence?"

"Yes, Potter, I fence."

"Well, in that case," Dumbledore said smiling. "Both."

"Oh, joy." Harry said flatly.

"Since that is settled, how about 2 hour fencing lessons Saturdays at 10 o'clock am and 2 hour dueling lessons on Sundays at the same time? Good. You should begin lessons this weekend, if that is possible. Severus, you must get several practice swords and staffs. Using Gryffindor's Sword immediately would be absurd." He nodded and the potions master swept out. "Harry, I believe Remus knows karate and will be able to instruct you in that and I must find an archer and someone skilled with knives. Also, there is a library is the school, which no one has access to except me. I will allow you, Hermione, and Draco to use it for the time being to research the poison found in your system, which was Atropa Belladonna or, more commonly, Deadly Nightshade. The library I am referring to is where Hogwarts keeps all the copies of exceedingly rare or dark books, so please take extra car with them. I will notify the librarian of your coming arrival. I am hoping information will crop that is useful and couldn't be found in the regular library." He then proceeded to give Harry instructions on how to get to the library and how to enter it.

"Thank you, sir. I was wondering, Professor, could Draco be included in some of these lessons?"

"You're welcome, Harry. And, yes, of course, he could. In fact, I believe it is prudent that Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy all take karate lessons with Remus, and perhaps Miss Weasley. Also, you, Hermione, and Draco are also excused from you next two classes to go to the Library, look around, and begin your research."

"Thank you, again, sir. That makes me feel much better." With that, Harry left in search of his friends.

He caught up with Draco and Hermione as they were leaving the Great Hall. "Dray, Herm." He called and they turned.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where have you been? You missed lunch!"

The green-eyed boy smiled as he explained where they were going at what Dumbledore had told him. "I have to spend two hours with Snape on both Saturday and Sunday, but still I always enjoyed dueling."

"Poor Harry," Hermione cooed, then laughed. "You're so lucky. Extra lessons!"

"I was able to talk Dumbledore into letting you two, as well as Blaise and Pansy, take karate with me. That should be amusing."

"Excellent!" Draco smirked.

"Remus is teaching. Oh, and Ginny will be joining us." Harry grinned.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Why on earth would she be included!"

"Draco darling, that expression is very unbecoming." Harry smirked. "She will be included because she is my girlfriends and, therefore, she is in danger."

Draco shut his mouth and sneered.

Hermione sniffed at him. "Well, I think it's wonderful of Harry to want to protect her. Maybe she will actually last."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco scowled.

"Anyway," Harry changed the subject back to the matters at hand. "Pomfrey figured out what the poison was. It was Deadly Nightshade."

Hermione straightened. "Atropa Belladonna. Symptoms: dilated pupils, shaking hands and fingerings, stomach cramps, loss of voice. I should have known!"

"Hermione." Harry said warningly. "Do not blame yourself! Now, We have a job to do. Come." He turned on his heel and strode off, two Slytherins in his wake.

As they walked, Hermione was silently going over everything she knew about Deadly Nightshade, while Draco was wondering how the lessons would go and how to get himself included in the fencing lessons.

Harry led them down numerous passages, up several obscure stairways (which were coated in dust), and finally through a velvet curtain. In a very anti-climactic moment, the room they ended up in was a very small, very empty storage room. When Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Harry held up one finger to silence her. He moved four steps forward and four steps back, ten times. Then, he stood perfectly still and said, "Stygian Liberum." He gestured to them to close their eyes.

In a spiraling moment, Harry opened his eyes and laughed, "Magnificent."

The other two opened their eyes to be met with a spectacular sight. The first room triple floored, two-roomed library, with seven-foot bookcases lining every wall and filling most of the room, was about the size of the Great Hall. In a back corner, just visible, was a gigantic fireplace filled with a roaring fire and surrounded by large comfortable-looking armchairs. A doorway to the trio's left led to another book-filled room, much like the first. To their right was a smaller doorway, which led to a small one-story room that housed a desk.

Harry took to tentative steps toward this room, when a beautiful blond woman glided out. She smiled at them, showing perfect white teeth and her large almond-shaped silver eyes sparkled. Draco's lip curled as she glided directly up to Harry. Hermione's brow furrowed. She leaned close to Draco and whispered, "Is she…a Veela?"

"At least, half-Veela, but I don't think she's full-blooded." He snarled very quietly.

Harry smirked softly and raised an eyebrow. "Hello."

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter. I was told you would be coming." The girl said in a voice that can only be described as soft and breathy. "My name is Morgaine and I was instructed to help you with _anything_ you require."

Draco's lip-curled morphed into a fully-fledged sneer. Harry saw this and smiled. He moved closer to the girl and, taking a piece of her hair in his hand, he leaned in close to her ear. "Well, Morgaine, I'm sure I can think of _something_. However, right now, _we_ need to find all the information available on the poison Deadly Nightshade." This last was said sharply as Harry stepped back. With the ghost of a grin on his face, he turned to the other two, winked, and said, "Do you think Dumbledore will let Ginny accompany us next time?"

"Harry, I don't think this is an appropriate place for your little Gryffindor girlfriend." Draco said, in a slightly condescending manner.

Harry smirked, "Too bad. Anyway…"

When the three glanced back at Morgaine, her lovely face was twisted with a very sour expression. Harry bit back a chuckle. Her back stiff, she spat out in a far less breathy voice, "Follow me please."

She led them down a book-lined aisle and to a large, empty table. She snapped her fingers and glided away. Hundreds of book appeared on the table and the three surrounding chairs. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Draco groaned softly. Hermione grinned broadly and clapped her hands once. "Alright, then! Let's get to work!"


End file.
